deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great Axe
Need help Anyone knows when and by whom this weapon was said to be the most damaging ancient weapon of season 1? And secondly can anyone tell me more on the second (and far more serious) wood chopping axe theory?SpiralSpectre 09:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The Spartan spear, shield or the Knight's weapons were more damaging. Second claim is confusing medieval adoptions of the Dane axe (mainly British and French adoptions) with the original Viking greataxe which was actually mostly made of wrought iron. But I ain't bringing up wrought iron as the show mentioned it being made of steel and this wiki is about the show. SpiralSpectre 10:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Damageing comment is the opinion the hosts, when is the season 1 Aftermath they commented on the most devastating weapon in terms of damge done to the test dummy, I don't think it was commenting on the affectivness in the sim. The wood axe comment comes from the shape of the axe head tested, the great axe had differnt head shape, being flatter and broader than the one tested, the one tested desiged to slip wood and had small hammer on the back like modern wood chopping axes used to hammer in spikes, they actully showed a proper great axe in the show at the begining of testing But accoring to Casey Hendershot he accidently broke the first one they were using for the test and the one we saw on the show was the second choice. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Then the first comment shouldn't be so vague. I'll put it back and elaborate it. As for the second one - what they showed in the beginning was a clear Viking greataxe. I dunno how accurately someone can measure the flatness and broadness of an axe head during the tests, specially considering the lighting they use in the show. Not to mention being less broad also should have helped him focus his energy better, specially on the helmet strike, so that part was rather beneficial for Casey. These alone leaves enough doubt about how less accurate the second axe was. Anyways this is quite a serious claim against the show. If we're gonna listen to Casey without any other source who was present there then at least redirect that in the aftermath section. And also put up greataxes were so fragile that vikings busy trash talking often ended up breaking them by accident. I am not joking. SpiralSpectre 09:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The thing is he didn't say it in an aftermath, he said it in an interview on a podcast. I really don't get the comment on the fragile part, the way Casey put it is the handel was longer than he was used to and as a result overshot his target and slammed the shaft aganist the edge of a steel table rather than planting the head into the target. On the penatration of the axe the head of a great axe is broader but flatter, meaning the blade going into a target easier, but also had "horns" and "beards" used to plant the axr into armor. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay lemme get this straight - I was under the impression he said that in the aftermath and he only said that on some podcast interview? First it's only Casey's part of the story, second he didn't even say that in the aftermath. This only undermines his claim further. Casey lectured on the great reach of the axe before the test and now he says him a Viking weapons expert isn't used to the highest length for a viking greataxe? And I was under the impression he broke it before the test, he actually missed a static target from five feet max and broke it during the test? And the show just covered up his blunder? If this is true and he overshot during the actual test then the show should've showed it, it should have been considered in the sim (would've reduced greataxe kills by at least 20), it would've been the rofl moment of the season. That would also get me in trouble as a few days ago I argued the Katana getting stopped by the Viking mail was the rofl moment of season 1. Right back in my face. Okay dude lemme be clear something on this - my first opinion is controversial (and in this case one-sided and kinda unreliable) accusations shouldn't be in a wiki page for a show. However if it is put up, then I am afraid I'll have to put up some other relevant info as well. He actually missed a static target in the test and got away with it... no samurai fan would like that, no viking fan would like that to be known. I hate such petty drama so I vote for coverup. In either case such controversial info should at least go to the aftermath page IMO. And no, I ain't on any side in this argument. I know what you meant. But horns and beards mainly help when the axe is swung, giving better accuracy. No horn or beard also means more pressure on the target during a hack, chop or thrust. SpiralSpectre 11:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not a cover up, it was a accident that happened and they didn't show it, like Barry Jacobson said during one of his tests with the spear he lost his grip and accidently sent the spear across the room, or the catupault in William vs Joan breaking (you can see in the tests where it broke). There is somthing you have to understand about the "experts" on the show, there not true experts, Casey in the same podcast admitted that he prior to the show had never thrown a spear in his life. The show apprently does alsot of editing to make there experts look better, in Joan vs William the intail tests of the catupult didn't even make any shots over the wall, and the Samurai Yumi tests were made to look more impressive than they actully were, the experts did hit it nearly as much as shown. They apprently do it alot od editing to make the "experts" look more like experts.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Also on it being a wood chopping axe, you can tell by looking at it, it's more primative look aside it looks much like and axe you can buy at Wal-mart. It has a hammer on the back you see in many lumber axes but not in was axes, a shorter handle than the great axe about the length of what you find at a hardware store, a thicker less broad blade and the shaft if farilt thick, this thing scream tool rather than weapon.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC)